


do it now, remember it later

by petalfairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Battle of the Bands, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Punk Rock, donghyuck and jaehyun are canadian, markhyuck are exes, most members are american
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 01:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20024113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petalfairy/pseuds/petalfairy
Summary: Meet Heartbreaker!! [ Taeyong ( scream / vocals ) , Taeil ( vocals ) , Yuta ( guitar ) , Donghyuck ( bass ) and Jungwoo (drums) ] + WHIPLASH [ Johnny ( scream / vocals ) , Doyoung ( vocals ) , Mark ( guitar ) , Jaehyun ( bass ) and Sicheng ( drums ) ] , the two newest up and coming NYC rock bands! This year's Battle of the  Bands is soon, who will rise to the top?





	do it now, remember it later

**Author's Note:**

> the song mentioned is waiting by breathe carolina , highly recommend checking it out :p 
> 
> all the songs i mention in this fic will be listed in the notes per chapter !!!

[ 09:36 am ] john suh : hey   
[ 09:36 am ] john suh : did you hear it

Mark's eyes were drawn to the new notification at the top of his phone screen, his bottom lip catching underneath his top teeth., the rest of his screen displaying what "it" was. An upload from the 'heartbreaker_nyc' instagram, a new song drop, an... absolutely perfect release of a song called Waiting. The post was only 45 seconds long, but it was enough for Mark to be playing it out loud from his phone speaker on loop. He couldn't stop the slight tapping of his foot on the ground along to the beat, or the way he slightly hummed along, his eyes now again fixated on the small video showing the band giving it their all. Taeil's passionate singing equal to Taeyong's, Yuta's head swaying and his body moving in his entirety to play his guitar, Jungwoo using his entire body to play on his drum set , and Donghyuck's slight swaying and foot tapping as he strummed his bass guitar. Mark perked up a little when the video repeated itself for the umpteenth time and hummed a little along with the lyrics Taeil and Taeyong sang intertwined.

"Bodies crash with no reaction  
She bites my tongue, so I don't say too much  
She was made for lust  
Anymore than that would be so dangerous  
She got a bitter bite but I'm a sweet talker  
Diamonds in her eyes and I'ma shine for her  
We don't have to fall in love, in love, in love  
We don't have to feel to touch, to touch, to touch  
We can do it for the rush, the rush, the rush  
I'm waiting for you."

God, this cover was good, and this band, amazing. HeartBreaker!! were breaking hearts (no pun intended) and records ever since they started in the rock scene about a year and a half ago. They had yet to release a full album but their singles always doubled the sales and streams of the last one released. The short video repeated again and Mark shifted a little on his couch and sighed as his phone slipped down his fingers a little as he readjusted his grip. It was completely normal for a 21 year old boy to be listening to the new song of his favourite band over and over. It was not so normal for Mark Lee to be watching Heartbreaker!!'s new song post over and over. There was one slight problem.

Donghyuck was Mark's ex.

It took more strength than Mark wanted to admit to close the instagram app and open up his messages to answer his band mate. His fingers hovered a little as he tried to think of a very subtle answer opposed to the very obvious thoughts he was having about said "it".

[ 9:40 am ] mark lee : yeah

[ 9:41 am ] john suh : are you okay 

Mark's thumbs hesitated again, hovering over the keyboard on his screen. Okay? Was he okay? He could'nt even answer that. He stared at the words long enough that they didn't seem like real words anymore. Deciding on setting his phone down on the coffee table and leaving it alone for a while, he sighed as he brought himself to his feet and ran his fingers through his hair. Was it weird to keep up on the activities of your ex and follow his band? Yeah, probably, but Mark wasn't about to admit that to himself. Maybe because it was a subject that he didn't want to touch, understandably. He went through a list in his head. He would make a coffee, put on some nice clothes, make sure his phone was charged, make a snack to take out with him, then head out to band practice. Yeah. That was a good list. Don't think about HeartBreaker!!. Think about making coffee. Mark nodded a little to himself before his feet pushed off the floor and lead him on his journey to complete his newly created task list for the morning.

☆ ☆ ☆ 

[ 9:40 am ] kimwoo : good morning heartbreaky nation !!

[ 9:40 am] nayuta : please never call us that again

Donghyuck groaned and rolled over in his oh-so-comfortable bed to reach for the oh-so-sinful phone that was chiming with notifications that were waking him up from dreamland - and he did not appreciate that very much. He sighed a little as he pulled his phone closer to him and brushed his unkempt bangs away from his eyes so he could read the disruption. 

[ 9:40 am ] taeil hyung : the new single is doing great !   
[ 9:40 am ] taeil hyung : not even out for an hour and i got a couple individual interviews lined up

Okay, now Donghyuck was awake. He slept through the single's drop? That meant he slept through his alarm. He wanted to be awake to post about it on twitter. Shit. He huffed a little to himself and adjusted how he laid in bed so he could type back.

[ 9:41 am ] hyuckie : interviews already?? solo ??  
[ 9:41 am ] hyuckie : omg it's like we're famous or something..

[ 9:41 am ] tyong : i've already started on another song ....φ(・∀・*)

[ 9:41 am ] nayuta : is that an invite to the studio soon

[ 9:42 am ] hyuckie : wait no i just woke up

[ 9:42 am ] tyong : swing by whenever !!

[ 9:42 am ] kimwoo : yes we get it you live right above our studio

[ 9:42 am ] tyong : ooo someone sounds jealous

[ 9:43 am ] hyuckie : ill text when im on my way i need coffee

[ 9:43 am ] taeil hyung : bring snacks !

Donghyuck flipped his phone down and groaned a little as he made a very valiant effort to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Before he knew it he was dragging his feet down to the coffee shop around the corner from his flat. Getting dressed, brushing his teeth, doing his hair, saying a quick greeting to his roommate Jeno and leaving his flat were all distant memories now, his thoughts focused on only one thing. Coffee. He pushed the door to the local coffee shop open, perking himself up as the little bell chimed and waving to the barista. But one thing stopped him right in his tracks. A very familiar black haired boy sitting at a nearby table, hunched over his phone fixated on it as he sipped absently on a coffee cup that seemed it was sitting there for so long. 

What the...

What the fuck???

What the actual fuck was Mark doing here??

Not once in the two years since Donghyuck had moved to New York City had he ever fathomed seeing his ex boyfriend again, but here he was, literally sitting right in front of him, like he was taken out of a different coffee shop and photoshopped right into this one. He just froze up at the door, staring at the older boy in awe. What the hell did he do? Say hi? Walk past him? Scream? His brain automatically decided on the less dangerous option and forced his feet to walk up to the barista's counter and forcing his mouth to open and his vocal chords to give his regular order. He paid for his order and couldn't help but gaze back, just gulping again when he realized that yes, Mark was really sitting there. He almost gasped when the older boy's head tilted up, as if feeling Donghyuck's gaze burning into the side of his head and fraying his side burn, and his eyes widening just as big as Donghyuck's did. He didn't know how to react when Mark... waved. Waved? Then he pointed to somewhere behind Donghyuck, causing him to turn around and discover his coffee fresh to order. 

"Hyuck."

Donghyuck swore he almost jumped out of his skin at the sound of his name from that voice. He turned around again, coffee in hand now, to see Mark waving him over to sit with him. Why was he so nervous? It's not like it was a bad relationship or anything. He moved to New York and Mark wasn't ready to. It was fine. Everything was fine. He found himself sitting in the chair across from Mark, just staring at him in awe.

He felt a wave of nervousness wash over him as he heard Mark gulp. Gulp? Mark Lee didn't gulp. 

"Never expected to run into you in a big city.." Mark's voice was soft, his eyes not even meeting Donghyuck's gaze, fixated down on his phone as it twirled through his fingers absently.

"Y-Yeah," was all Donghyuck could say, just staring at his jet black hair. 

Mark looked up a little, the nervousness mirrored onto his face. "Your new song is good." 

That made Donghyuck perk up. "You listen to our music?"

"W-well yeah," Mark seemed hesitant, Donghyuck realizing it sounded a bit more rude than he thought it did. "Of course I do. It's good."

When did Mark Lee get into rock and metal? It was half the reason why Mark didn't move with him, he didn't like the music that Donghyuck wanted to create and stayed in Toronto while he left to chase his dreams. He just let out a soft breath, "Ah.. Thanks. We.. worked hard."

"It showed." That sounded like a praise, was that a praise? Donghyuck was overthinking this. He looked away as Mark continued speaking, "This is so..."

"Awkward?" Donghyuck finished the sentence for him, and let out another breath when the older boy nodded in agreement. Yes. Very fucking awkward. 

"I moved here a week ago." Mark said words that Donghyuck thought would never leave his mouth, and then surprised him even further. "To start a band."

Donghyuck's mouth just dropped open, gaping at Mark in awe. His tiny innocent Christian family man ex boyfriend was.. starting a rock band... "Are you the same Mark I dated?" His mouth said before he could even think or stop it.

Mark just let out a soft chuckle, "I hope I am, yeah.." Donghyuck felt his stomach churn at that. God, this was just so... He pushed his seat back a little as if to get up, but stopped when Mark spoke again, "Wh- sorry. I know it's sudden." He was suddenly apologizing, "I was going to tell you, text you or something, but I've been so busy and I, wow, did not expect you run into you over morning coffee." Donghyuck felt bad that all he could do was just blink. He fret slightly when Mark suddenly got up, "I have to get going, but um.. This was.. yeah.." The older boy was rubbing his neck awkwardly, and Donghyuck couldn't help but mimic the action.

He couldn't even say anything before Mark was suddenly gone from the table without a trace. Donghyuck's head turned when the front door chimed and he watched as it swung closed. Did he just dream all of that up? He didn't know what to think... at all. He didn't know what to feel, his chest feeling consumed with mixed emotions that he was suddenly realizing he should of dealt with two years ago.


End file.
